Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, especially to an air conditioner that is having simple structure, with low cost, with low power consumption, not easily damaged, space saving, and environmental protective.
Descriptions of Related Art
Generally the air conditioner available now includes a machine body disposed with components such as a fan motor, a condenser, an evaporator, a compressor, etc. While in use, moisture indoors is drawn into the machine body by the fan motor. Then the air is passed through the condenser and evaporator for heat transfer and the moisture in the air becomes liquid water. The liquid water is collected by a storage box. Thereby the air exhausted from the air conditioner is with reduced moisture. However, the air conditioner formed by the above components, such as the fan motor, the condenser, the evaporator, the compressor etc. is having high cost, with high power consumption, with large volume that is difficult to be disposed and stored, easily damaged and having increased high maintenance cost. Moreover, coolants required for heat removal deplete stratospheric ozone. Thus the coolants are not environmental friendly. The air conditioner available now also doesn't provide the function of odor/pollutant removal.